Is This Make-up Sex or Angry Sex?
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca runs into an ex while out with Chloe and her girlfriend doesn't take it very well.


Beca was reluctantly entering yet another store in the mall with Chloe. She had agreed to go on this venture during sex and was unable to get out of the torture. Chloe always asked her things she knew she would say no to during sex because the answer was always yes Beca would learn to say no one of these days.

"Stop being a grump." Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "This is fun. How can you hate shopping so much?"

"We've been here for two hours," Beca said. "How much shopping do you need to do?"

"I'm almost done," Chloe promised as she looked through of rack of clothes.

"Beca?"

Beca turned her head at hearing her name and was surprised to see her ex-girlfriend approaching her. "Shannon… hi."

Chloe tore her attention away from the clothes in time to see this blonde stranger hugging her girlfriend.

Beca hugged back briefly before pulling away. "How have you been?"

"Good. I just got a new job so I have more free time. It's nice," Shannon replied. "You look great."

"Thanks," Beca smiled. "You do too."

"This is such a nice surprise," Shannon beamed. "I was actually just thinking about you the other day."

Chloe frowned at that. Why was this hot stranger thinking about her girlfriend? The redhead nudged Beca with her elbow and Beca looked at her as if she had just remembered she was there.

"Oh, Chloe… um, this is Shannon. Shannon this is my girlfriend, Chloe."

"Should've known you'd be taken." Shannon's voice was laced with disappointment. She looked at Chloe and smiled. "Beca and I used to date. You're a lucky woman."

Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's and forced a smile onto her face. "I really am."

Shannon reached out and rubbed up and down Beca's arm. "It was really nice to see you. I still have your number. We should get together some time."

"Yeah, sure," Beca nodded.

Chloe quirked a brow and glared at the side of Beca's head.

"I better get going," Shannon said. "I'll give you a call." She winked at Beca and walked away.

"Yeah, sure?" Chloe released Beca's hand.

"What?" Beca asked, confused by the redhead's obvious anger.

"She was totally coming onto you," Chloe scoffed. "And you let her."

"She was just being nice," Beca said. "She's naturally flirty. She's like that with everyone."

"She was basically eye-fucking you," Chloe hissed quietly. "And you liked it."

Beca's eyes widened at hearing that. "I did not. Chloe you're being overdramatic."

"Oh, now I'm being overdramatic because my girlfriend liked being hit on and felt up by her ex. Awesome." Chloe began to walk out of the store and Beca stood where she was, beyond confused.

Coming to her senses, Beca began to speed walk towards her angry girlfriend. "Chlo, wait."

"I'm going home. You can go reminisce with Shannon or something."

Beca smirked and caught Chloe by the wrist. "You know you have no reason to be jealous."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You let her feel you up."

Beca sighed. "She rubbed my arm. That's not exactly feeling me up."

"So you liked it?" Chloe asked.

Beca's shoulders slumped in exasperation. "I didn't say that."

Chloe exited the mall and stormed to her car with Beca following behind her. When they reached the car, Chloe got inside and slammed the door shut.

Beca got in and looked over at the redhead. "You're upset for no reason."

"I'm upset because you want to bang your ex," Chloe stated.

"You're cute when you're jealous," Beca smirked. "Even though your crazy is showing a little bit."

Chloe glared at the brunette. "I am not crazy."

"Do you hear yourself?" Beca asked, amused. "You're a little crazy."

Chloe rolled her eyes and started the car. "I'm not talking to you."

"Seriously?" Beca asked.

Chloe said nothing in response as she pulled out of the driveway and began to drive home.

Beca sat back in her chair and wondered how to go about fixing things.

* * *

Chloe entered the home she shared with Beca and headed straight for their bedroom. Beca sighed and closed the door before following after her. "You can't give me the silent treatment. It's immature." She entered their bedroom and was immediately pushed up against the door. Chloe's lips crashed against hers and it took her a moment to realize that she should be kissing back.

After a few seconds, she pulled away and smirked at the redhead. "This isn't helping you seem less crazy."

Chloe began to trail kisses down Beca's neck, ignoring her comment.

"Is this make-up sex or angry sex? I'm fine with either. I just want to know for future reference."

Chloe nipped at Beca's neck causing the brunette to let out a hiss.

"Angry sex. Got it," Beca said before pulling Chloe's head back by her hair and crashing their lips together once more.

Chloe pushed her thigh into Beca causing her girlfriend to moan. She pulled away abruptly and pulled Beca away from the door and pushed her onto the bed. "Take off your clothes."

Beca kicked off her shoes and removed her jeans before yanking off her shirt. She moved further back onto the bed and watched as Chloe removed her own clothing.

Chloe crawled onto the bed and hovered over Beca. The two began to kiss and Beca bucked her hips into Chloe as the redhead began to grind into her.

Beca moved her hands to Chloe's ass but was quickly chastised for it.

"No touching," Chloe said as she removed Beca's hands.

Beca looked at her with confused lust-filled eyes. "What?"

"No. Touching," Chloe repeated. "You do what I tell you to do got it?"

Beca could only nod, turned on by Chloe's words.

Chloe moved up so that she was straddling Beca's stomach and she began to rub her wet center against it. She moaned and bit her lower lip at the pleasure of it.

Beca licked her lips and watched as her girlfriend's wetness coated her stomach. "You're so fucking hot, Chloe," she said as she fought to keep her hands off the redhead.

Chloe raised herself off of Beca's stomach and began to rub her clit with her fingers. She moaned loudly and Beca swallowed hard. She wondered if she could get away with touching her girlfriend now. Chloe didn't look like she'd mind so much now. She tentatively moved her hand to Chloe's thigh and glided it up her thigh, feeling her girlfriend's wetness dripping down her thigh. "So hot," she murmured before moving Chloe's fingers and rubbing her hard and fast.

Chloe gasped and allowed the action for a few seconds before moving Beca's hand. "I said no touching."

"You didn't seem to mind," Beca shot back with a smirk but it quickly faded from the glare she received. "Sorry."

"Not yet," Chloe said as she moved down Beca's body. "But you will be." She spread the brunette's legs apart and wasted no time running her tongue over her clit. Beca groaned out and her hand immediately went to Chloe's head. The redhead moved the hand and held it tightly down on the bed along with Beca's other hand. With her girlfriend's arms secured by her side, she laid down on her stomach and began to work her mouth and tongue over Beca.

"Fuck," Beca said through gritted teeth. Chloe was definitely going at it. Her nose was pressed into her clit as Chloe tongue fucked her. She tried to move her hand so she could guide Chloe's head where she wanted it but the redhead's hold on her was too strong. "Holy fuck!"

Chloe felt Beca tighten around her tongue and pulled away before she could reach her climax.

Beca let out a strangled cry. "Chloe, please. Fuck… I was so close."

Chloe grinned and moved back up Beca's body. "Are you going to follow my rules now?"

Beca nodded frantically. "Lesson learned."

"Good." Chloe laid down on the other end of the bed and spread her legs. "Taste me," she said as she used her fingers to spread her lips.

Beca quickly got onto her stomach and took one long stroke of Chloe's clit with her tongue.

"Yes," Chloe breathed out as her hand shot up to squeeze her breast. "Suck me."

Beca sucked Chloe's clit into her mouth and pulled away from it, making a popping sound as she did so.

"Shit, make me cum," Chloe ordered. "Use your fingers."

Beca entered Chloe with two fingers, easily sliding into her. She pumped her fingers quickly in and out of Chloe while she lapped at her clit until the brunette's thighs tightened around her head as she came undone.

Beca was beyond horny now after pleasuring Chloe and as she moved up Chloe's body to kiss her, she rubbed her own clit. She let out a moan as she felt her climax coming.

Chloe realized what Beca was doing and flipped her onto her back so that she was on top. She pulled her hand away and smirked down at her girlfriend. "Tsk, tsk. I didn't say you could do that."

"Chloe," Beca whimpered.

Chloe kissed Beca along her jaw. "What's wrong?"

"I need you."

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes. "How much?"

"So much," Beca took Chloe's hand and guided down between her legs. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Chloe," Beca whined.

"Say it," Chloe ordered.

"Please fuck me," Beca pleaded.

Chloe leaned down and kissed her girlfriend as she plunged three fingers deep inside her. Chloe pumped into Beca until the brunette came and she smiled in satisfaction as a slur of curse words slipped from her mouth.

"You should get jealous more often," Beca breathed out.

Chloe reached over and pinched the brunette on her side. "Shut up."

"Hey." Beca pulled Chloe to her. "I love you. I don't want anyone else."

"I know. I love you too. Sorry for being crazy."

"I kind of like you in charge," Beca admitted. "Maybe I'll schedule a run in with another ex."

Chloe grabbed a pillow from the other end of the bed and hit Beca with it. Beca tackled Chloe onto the bed and pinned her down. "Is it too soon for round two?"

"It's never too soon," Chloe assured Beca before leaning up to capture her lips.


End file.
